Certain application programs (e.g., a backup daemon, file directory management program, etc.) running on a computing device (“application processes”) have a need to read from, and write to, both insecure and secure storage areas that are at, or coupled to, the computing device during the lifetime of the application processes. This can cause a problem for the security subsystem of the computing device that would normally prevent a non-secure application program from accessing (e.g., reading from, writing to, moving) files in the secure storage area.